The present invention relates to swimming accessories and, more particularly, to a flowing fin and tail assembly adapted to provide excellent comfort, good propulsion properties and also has a gentle flowing appearance that is similar to the flow properties of a Betta fish or the graceful flow of a hypothetical mermaid as they traverse through the water. The flowing fin assembly may provide a monofin having a unique balance of properties that replicates the graceful flow of the hypothetical mermaid as it moves in the water. Especially when adding an adjoining soft, mermaid tail portion afforded by the present invention.
Many people have the fantasy of becoming a mermaid or a merman. There are many commercially available costumes that try to simulate the experience of being a fictional creature but most of these systems fall woefully short of creating a true experience that replicates the fantasy.
The first system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,162,110 by Browning et al. A monofin, mermaid tail, and method of applying the tail and monofin. The fin utilizes a core made of flexible, yet resilient material such as plastic and a cover that is elastic, such as neoprene. The user's feet are connected to the fin by releasable connections. The mermaid tail and monofin connects both of a user's feet and legs in order to facilitate swimming in a mermaid-like motion while giving the user the appearance of a mermaid. A mermaid tail of printed elastic fabric is worn over the top of the fin and encasing the legs of the user. The problem with this system is that the fin system as described is good for propulsion through water but the rigidity of the fin structure does not replicate the fluidity of flow of a mermaid's tail.
The second system is Mahina Merfin's from Byron Bay New South Wales Australia. This is a relatively large fin made of rubber or recycled rubber products. The rigid nature of the foot holders makes the system extremely uncomfortable. The rubber almost cuts into the skin after prolonged use.
The third system is a monofin system called the Luna monofin from Finis Inc. with offices in Livermore Calif., USA. This system is comprised of silicone rubber. The rigidity of the fin is still excessive and the system does not demonstrate the graceful flow properties needed to simulate the mermaid experience. The food holders are adjustable but do not remain intact when the fin is being used. The foot holders can easily unintentionally pop off your feet in use.
A fourth system is a silicone tail that is manufactured by the Mertailer Corporation of Crystal River Fla., USA. The full-size silicone tails are actually a composite of a flexible yet resilient plastic center layer that provides rigidity to the structure. The plastic resilient layer also incorporates rubber foot holders. The plastic resilient layer with foot holders is inserted in a molding operation where the majority of the fin element are covered on the top and bottom surface with a silicone rubber leaving the foot holders uncovered by the silicone. The silicone rubber extends up to 18 inches in excess of the dimensions defined by the plastic resilient layer. The center of the construction is a relatively rigid resilient monofin with foot holders. To complete the costume, the tail construction can be glued with a silicone adhesive to silicone tail that was formed on an elastic fabric. This construction is cumbersome to manufacture requiring molding and curing of multiple layers. The foot holders are not the most comfortable. There is a potential for the silicone rubber to delaminate from the resilient plastic layer. There is also the potential for the resilient monofin layer to cut through the silicone that extends past the end of the resilient plastic monofin.
As can be seen, there is a need for a monofin system that not only provides foot holders that are durable, snug and comfortable, but that provides adequate propulsion, while providing the delicate flow properties similar to the tail of a Koi fish or Betta fish. It is desirable for a monofin and a tail assembly that can be decorated to have the desired appearance. It is also desirable for a fin system that can be manufactured in a more efficient manner. The present invention provides the unique combination of comfort, propulsion properties and the flow properties in water needed for an individual to replicate the fantasy of becoming a mermaid or a merman. This invention can be easily manufactured and decorated to efficiently provide a unique fin and tail assembly to enhance the customer's experience.